Automated banking machines may include a card reader that operates to read data from a bearer record such as a user card. The automated banking machine may operate to cause the data read from the card to be compared with other computer stored data related to the bearer. The machine operates in response to the comparison determining that the bearer is an authorized system user to carry out at least one transaction which is operative to transfer value to or from at least one account. A record of the transaction is also commonly printed through operation of the automated banking machine and provided to the user. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine which enables customers to carry out banking transactions. Banking transactions carried out may include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated by merchants to carry out commercial transactions. These transactions may include, for example, the acceptance of deposit bags, the receipt of checks or other financial instruments, the dispensing of rolled coin or other transactions required by merchants. Still other types of automated banking machines may be used by service providers in a transaction environment such as at a bank to carry out financial transactions. Such transactions may include for example, the counting and storage of currency notes or other financial instrument sheets, the dispensing of notes or other sheets, the imaging of checks or other financial instruments, and other types of service provider transactions. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine or an automated teller machine shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to electronically carry out transactions involving transfers of value.
Automated banking machines may benefit from improvements.
Overview of Example Embodiments
One or more of the embodiments described herein may include features related to the protection of chests, safes and other security enclosures and in particular to improvements to safes/chests and automatic banking machines which are subject to gas attack and similar assault which are perpetrated with a view to blowing up a chest to gain unauthorized access.
A vulnerability of chests, automated banking machines and the like to unauthorized entry and attack is a constant problem where the security of such chests is compromised by their physical exposure and position in the public domain. In addition to an array of physical attack, including drilling, angle grinders and the like, a recent development is an attack based on explosives where a combustible gas is injected into the interior of the chest or automated banking machine and the gas filled interior is subsequently ignited by remote electrical activation or other types of fusing. The generally sealed or air tight nature of such chests results in an explosive build-up of pressure from the ignition and the weakest point in the chest generally blows away giving access to the chest contents.
The incident of gas attack has become prevalent due to the relative ease of injecting LPG or other forms of volatile explosive gas including oxygen and acetylene into the card dispenser or insert slot of the automated banking machine. The slot also provides access for inserting a fuse or other ignition device and the closed, sealed nature of the automated banking machine provides a favorable environment to effect a substantial blast resulting in the destruction, of the chest or at least, the blowing off of the door or other component of the chest, thereby providing access to the contents thereof to the perpetrator.
In order to address the incident of gas attack, protective panels may be added including surround cages and the like to prevent the doors from being completely blasted off. In another protection strategy, inert gas may be provided to off-set and counteract the provision of combustible gas. In yet another attempt to counteract gas attack, exhaust gas fans and the like may be incorporated into automated banking machines with a view to drawing away a potentially combustible gas from the interior of a chest prior to ignition.
In another example embodiment a blast resistant and disbursement accessory may be mounted to a chest of an automated banking machine when the machine is manufactured or via retro-fitting to an existing chest of an automated banking machine or other security device. The accessory may comprise an auxiliary casing formed of blast resistant materials adapted for mounting to the body of a chest. The auxiliary casing may include an interior chamber to receive the explosive gasses generated by a blast. The auxiliary casing may also include one or a plurality of vent holes communicating with the interior chamber. In addition the auxiliary casing may include a sacrificial exterior vent door, adapted to deploy open and to dissipate explosive gasses applied to the interior of the chest. In addition the accessory may include a conduit to the interior chamber so that the exterior vent door is positioned remote from the vent holes so as to prevent direct access to the chest upon deployment.
The interior of the auxiliary casing may include one or a plurality of baffles. Also, the sacrificial vent door may be secured and lockable with the lock being adapted to open in response to the blast. In addition, vent holes may incorporate a fan, adapted to draw gasses from the interior of the chest to the interior chamber of said auxiliary casing. In a further example embodiment, an explosive gas detector may be positioned within the chest and an ignition device may be positioned within the interior chamber. Also, a spark arresting filter may be incorporated between the chest and the auxiliary casing to prevent flashback.
The lock may include a burst gate positioned between the interior chamber and the door to act as a throw bolt in the event of a blast conduited to the chamber. The blast gate may move between a resting closed position blocking the pathway between the chamber and the vent door to an open position providing a pathway between the chamber and the vent door. The vent door may also be held in a closed position by a sliding bolt. The sliding bolt may be moved by the blast gate responsive to a blast.